


A Better Deal

by ClinicalChaos



Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chaos, Confessions, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Healing, Love Confessions, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, These kids fought two fucking wars what do you expect?, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClinicalChaos/pseuds/ClinicalChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you write in your last letter to your godly parent/guardian before dicking off to lands unknown? As in many alternate universes, Chaos has recruited six demi-gods(ish) to his cause, and this is what they wrote to say good bye, good riddance, and good luck.   </p>
<p>(Or fuck off, as the case may be).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Deal

**Author's Note:**

> The written-at-4am Chaos AU no one asked for. Hopefully, you like it. If you do, I'll definitely write more. 
> 
> As it is, here's what Chaos's latest recruits have to say to their divine influences.

_July 7th 2012_

_Dear Dad,_

_I don’t know how to start this. Pretty much all my teachers ever will tell you how much I suck at this sort of thing. Writing. Thinking. It’s not my strong point. So, I guess I’ll start by saying I’m sorry I’m not here to tell you this in person. ~~I’m sorry I’m telling you this at all.~~ I guess it’s just another sign that I’m not good enough. For what? I don’t know, but right now that seems to be the theme of my life… _

_Or, at least, here it is._

_But, whatever. The main point is that I’m gone and I won’t be coming back for… for a while, at least, and, by the end of this letter, I’m hoping you’ll understand why and not rip apart the world looking for me (because, honestly, you probably won’t find me)._

_You see, things have gotten to be too much for me (well, I guess not just for me, but whatever) and I can’t take being at camp anymore. Or the city. Or even at the palace with you and Tyson. Even Camp Jupiter’s a no-go right now, if Reyna’s letters are any clue. I seem to be causing problems everywhere, always. I don’t even know why I’m surprised._

_~~I see things, Dad. I have nightmares. There are monsters everywhere and nowhere, and I can’t fight them. Real ones stalk camp, looking for me. Hurting – sometimes killing – kids who aren’t me, when they realize that hurting them hurts me more than any injury I might get. Kids here are scared because of it, jealous because of how much I hear from you, and mom, and even Paul. It causes division and we can’t afford that. I don’t even blame them for hating me. Sometimes I hate me, too.~~ _

_Don’t worry, though. I’ve been offered another position a little farther, I guess, away from here. They’ve offered to train me, too. Nico and me and another few heroes from the wars, both this last one and the last Titan one, actually, including Clarisse. Just in case she didn’t leave a letter like we were supposed to._

_That’s all I can tell you right now, without this letter bursting into flames at least, and I’m sorry about that, too, I guess, but… whatever._

_I’ve left a letter like this for mom and Paul, Chiron, too. Grover already knows, and Rachel, and I tried to explain it to Tyson, but, well. I guess you can imagine how that went. I haven’t been able to reach Thalia or Annabeth recently, what with the Hunt and the Gods’ Architect thing, so don’t question them about this when they get back. ~~whenever that is.~~ _

_Actually, don’t try to question anyone about this. They can’t tell you. I swear it on the River Styx (does that even work through paper?)._

_Anyway, I’m running out of time to write. In true Percy Jackson fashion, I’ve left this until the very last second. By the glare Nico’s sending me, and the way Clarisse’s fingering her spear (even though Chris is trying to distract them), I think I only have maybe a minute or two more before they just decided to grab me and leave._

_~~I feel guilty for doing this. I'm sorry. I’m gonna miss you, Mom, Tyson, and everyone so much.~~ _

_Besides, we still have a few more places to drop by and a few more people to pick up before we go._

_(Hint, hint: Check Camp Jupiter and Calypso’s island after you find this)_

_So, I guess I’ll just say bye, then. Hopefully I will see you again, but I don’t know. I guess we’ll find out._

_~~Love,~~ _

_Bye, and thanks for everything,_

_Perseus “Percy” Jackson, Son of Poseidon._

###### 

_Dad –_

_Leaving for a bit (or more). Don’t freak._

_Later (maybe),_

_– Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades_

###### 

_Dear Fellow Ares Cabin-Mates,_

_(I don’t expect you to actually give a crap, but I’m leaving and the others are all writing letters to the people they care about. I don’t expect Father would care anymore than you about what’s happening, but Prissy said I should write something so you people know I wasn’t kidnapped or some shit, and Prissy already finished writing up Chiron’s.)_

_I’m leaving camp. Been offered a better deal with a different group. Several others are going with me. End of story. Don’t come looking._

_With much sarcasm,_

_Clarisse La Rue, (the most badass, don’t you forget it) Daughter of Ares, Drakon Slayer_

###### 

_Dear Dad/Cabin-Mates/Who-Ever-Finds-This-Before-The-Previous-Two-Mentioned,_

_Yeah, I’m leaving again. Yeah, it’s for a place you probably wouldn’t approve of, with a bunch of other renegade half-bloods and people who would probably fall under the “other” category. Hey, at least this time I left a note, right?_

_Plus, this guy isn’t evil._

_I think._

_See ya,_

_Chris Rodriguez, (finally claimed!) Son of Hermes_

###### 

**July 7th, 2012**

_Dear Jason,_

_Before I start, I want you to know that this letter is for your eyes only. Also, I would have you know that I have written this in the belief that you care enough for me to respect my wishes and burn it after you’ve finished reading. If the Legion wishes for more of an explanation, or proof of my willingness, then please feel free to give them the letter enclosed behind this one, which was written for anyone who wishes to read it, including your girlfriend, who I plead with you not to mention this letter to._

_Gods know that girl’s been through enough._

_Gods know we both have._

_Let me start out by informing you that I have loved you, maybe not from the moment I first saw you, but from at least before you became Praetor. I have long admired your dedication, loyalty, strength, humor, and steadfastness. However, it was your kindness that did me in. Perhaps I allowed myself to see more in our relationship than was ever really there, but I know that these feelings of mine were genuine._

_I have lost many people over the years, Jason, but perhaps just after the loss of my sister, your disappearance hurt me the most. Honestly, your reappearance hurt much more than that; especially when I noticed her on your arm._

_Today, I take full responsibility for that hurt, as I know you never meant to inflict it. In the past, however, I was not so put together._

_I won’t lie. I blamed you for leaving. I cursed you for forgetting. I entertained fantasies where I challenged that little Venus girl to a fight and crushed her, just to see the anguish in your eyes. Just to see if it would make you regret loving her. ~~In my mind, you always did.~~_

_~~I compared you to Percy, you know. Almost daily, I tortured myself with thoughts of why he remembered Annabeth, but you didn’t remember me. We got drunk over it more than once. We still do, often. Though, the subject’s shifted. I understand why now. Percy helped me with it; turns out he’s great for that sort of thing.~~ _

_However, I withheld. I acted with only the best intentions, and locked everything else away. I did this for two reasons. Two reasons that have long ceased to be relevant._

_Firstly, even I could see she made you happy. You looked at her and I saw a boy looking at a girl who had hung the moon and stars just for him. You kissed her and I saw a fairy tale. Even now, after the war and the bloodshed and destruction, looking at you two is like looking at sunlight._

_As per usual, the second reason was Camp Jupiter. They needed me to be strong, just like I’d been for the last eight months, and just like I’d continue to be for the next two years. And so I was._

_But now, that need has waned. Zhang will be good for this place, and I already see the makings of a leader in Levesque. Together, I see a bright future for Camp in their hands._

_And, of course, you are still as blissfully happy as ever. I hope it lasts. ~~a very long time, even if it means Rome isn’t your home anymore.~~_

_However, just watching that happiness isn’t enough for me, anymore._

_Not when I have a chance to acquire some of my own._

_So, Jason Grace, take this as my official withdrawal from my place as Praetor. Take this as my goodbye to a place I will always remember as my home. Last but not least, know that I wish you luck, now, as I leave, even if I didn’t before._

_You have been – and to me, always will be – a dear friend. I hope that what I’ve confessed here doesn’t change your opinion of me too much, in that regard. Even, I hope we will always be friends._

_~~It felt wrong to leave without telling you. I’m sorry. Tell everyone I’m so sorry.~~_

**From the private stationary of,**

_Reyna, Daughter of Bellona, ex-Praetor of the Twelfth Legion_

_PS: Do not look for me. This time, I’m the one who won’t be found._

###### 

Later found spelled out in large stones on the main beach of Ogygia – 

_I’m free, you dicks!_

###### 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Both are greatly appreciated, though comments are always a bit more so!


End file.
